Brown
'Brown '''is a recurring character from Larva series. He first appeared in "Psychic", But he formerly has an old design. Later in "Typhoon" He now has a new design. During the series, he is seen cuddling, eating, and shows other amorous techniques towards his dung often while Red and Yellow tries to take his food away. Appearance Brown shows to have an unattractive appearance. He is a brownish-red dung beetle. Brown has two yellowish-orange antennas. He has three dark red strands of hair. He has droopy eyelids. The upper lid is light-rose and the lower lid is dark reddish-brown. He has small iris which is the color of light brown. Brown has small nostrils. He has a dark brown mole with a hair on it located on the right side of his cheek. He has tan spots all over his upper lip. Brown has large gray thick lips. Brown has a rounded shape body. For the front, the top part of his abdomen is a brown hue and the bottom is gray. His arms are a mixture of black, red, and brown color with pointy spikes and claws. His legs are also black and brown. Plus, he has claws on his feet Personality Relationship Trivia Gallery Appearances *Season 1 **Episode 14: ''Psychic (First Appearance) **Episode 28: Hair-Growth Solution (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 34: Typhoon 1 **Episode 36: Cointoos **Episode 37: Concert **Episode 38: Snowball Fights **Episode 41: Stomachache **Episode 52: Snot **Episode 56: Raining **Episode 58: Laughing **Episode 60: Missing **Episode 61: Wig **Episode 63: Clock **Episode 70: Scary Night **Episode 71: Rope **Episode 72: Spider **Episode 75: Chick 1 **Episode 76: Chick 2 **Episode 77: Farting **Episode 80: Bottle **Episode 81: Moonlight Waltz **Episode 82: Hair-Growth Solution 2 **Episode 83: Wart **Episode 84: Typhoon 2 **Episode 85: Chili Show **Episode 88: Quick Sand **Episode 89: Larvatar 2 **Episode 90: Toy Car **Episode 93: Swan Lake **Episode 94: Electronic Shock **Episode 96: Diving **Episode 97: Fire **Episode 98: Balance **Episode 100: Flying Yellow **Episode 102: Wild Wild World 1 *Season 2 **Episode 4: Brown's Back! **Episode 5: Stop, Freeze! **Episode 7: Ski Jump **Episode 10: Tomato **Episode 11: Make-up **Episode 13: Sneeze **Episode 14: Magic Jar **Episode 15: Roulette **Episode 16: Ping-Pong **Episode 18: Bug Boom **Episode 19: Hello Pink! **Episode 20: Spinner **Episode 21: Speaker Dance **Episode 22: Limbs **Episode 28: Sweat **Episode 30: Toilet **Episode 33: Mayfly 1 **Episode 35: Ice **Episode 36: Lar-vengers **Episode 37: Once Upon a Time (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 38: Opera **Episode 39: Hide & Seek **Episode 40: Larva Car **Episode 41: Wild Red **Episode 42: Beanstalks **Episode 44: Golden Brown **Episode 46: Flower farts **Episode 47: Cocoon (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 48: Nanta **Episode 49: Strange Berries **Episode 51: Wild Wild Wild World 2 *Season 3 **Episode 2: Flare **Episode 4: Typhoon **Episode 6: Lemon **Episode 7: Gumfart **Episode 9: Ice **Episode 10: Stream **Episode 11: Basketball **Episode 13: Hiccup **Episode 15: Garlic 1 (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 16: Garlic 2 (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 17: Wheel **Episode 23: Thunder Red **Episode 24: Cement **Episode 25: The Chaser **Episode 28: Ark **Episode 29: Mite **Episode 30: Cancan **Episode 32: Massage **Episode 34: Kung fu **Episode 36: Tag **Episode 38: Untidy Sleeper **Episode 39: Sushi **Episode 40: Breath **Episode 41: Tower Stack **Episode 42: Tough Guy **Episode 43: Showdown **Episode 44: Dance battle **Episode 45: Booger **Episode 46: Detective 1 **Episode 47: Detective 2 **Episode 48: Yellow's secret **Episode 50: Confetti poppers **Episode 54: Street Larva **Episode 55: Yellow's revenge 1 (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 57: Snowball fights **Episode 58: Life of a Rat **Episode 60: Larva of the rings **Episode 61: Flash light **Episode 62: Glue **Episode 63: Larva Rangers 1 **Episode 64: Larva Rangers 2 **Episode 65: Larva Rangers 3 **Episode 66: Larva Rangers 4 **Episode 67: Larva Rangers 5 **Episode 68: Larva Rangers 6 **Episode 69: Larva Rangers 7 **Episode 70: Feelers **Episode 71: Fashion show (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 72: Red, a Budding Comedian **Episode 73: Insect Killer 1 **Episode 74: Insect Killer 2 **Episode 75: Insect Killer 3 **Episode 76: Glove **Episode 77: Troublemaker **Episode 78: Sea Battle **Episode 80: Dizziness **Episode 84: Tea **Episode 90: Umbrella **Episode 91: Cheese **Episode 94: An out of body experience **Episode 95: Minicar **Episode 98: Roll a dung! **Episode 99: Larvarta **Episode 101: Christmas (Epilogue Appearance) **Episode 102: As time goes by **Episode 103: Goodbye New York 1 *Season 4 **Episode 9: Lala Island Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Bug's Category:Heroes Category:Characters Debuted in Season 1 Category:Allies Category:Kids